The Lost Flygon
by Eeveelover56
Summary: This is about a Flygon who was abandoned by his trainer as a trapinch because he refused to evolve for him, he carries on to his own Pokemon journey, meeting new friends, and eventually the love of his life :) enjoy! Rated MA, for a Lemon soon to come and Foul Language - Incomplete
1. The beggining

EL56: Hi everyone! ^0^ this is my first FanFic so please enjoy and don't flame or anything.

Random Electabuzz: *hums*

EVL56: So yea, anyways, if you wish to see something in the story, just review it and I'll consider it….

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and Don't intend to ever own it o.o.

_**The Lost Flygon…**_

It was just another ordinary, lonely day for a certain Pokémon in the middle of some kind of forest; he didn't really know or care which one. He picked himself up off the ground with a sigh when he suddenly realized how hungry he was. Looking around and saw an apple tree in the distance and dashed for it as quickly as possible. Once he reached it he picked an apple and began to nibble on it, savoring the delicious taste.

? : "What the HELL do you think you're doing!?"

Flygon jumped up at the sound of a low toned male voice. Turning around, he saw a NidoKing nearly twice his size. The NidoKing, as usual, expected Flygon to puss off like the rest of the Pokémon that trespassed on his territory, yet Flygon just stood there, calm while still nibbling on the apple.

"Well!?" NidoKing demanded. Finishing his apple, he threw away the core and replied, "Enjoying my breakfast, got a problem?" as he said this he flew into the air, wings spread out, revealing his colors and trying to seem more threatening, yet this seemed to just make NidoKing even more flustered.

"That's MY tree and those are MY apples!" NidoKing began to turn red with anger; Flygon replied "Says who?"

"Says Me!" NidoKing just had about enough of the bug-looking Pokémon taking advantage of his territory. NidoKing blew up inside as Flygon reached for another apple, clearly, he didn't get the message and NidoKing was just about to send a more clear one!

"MEGA HORN!" NidoKing then sent Flygon flying threw the sky by catching him completely by surprise. (To himself) "That'll teach him not to steal from MY tree..!"

(Back with Flygon) "OH MY ARCEUS!" Flygon, still feeling the pain from the attack suddenly smacked his face into a mountain and falling to what he had assumed to be his death….

Meanwhile…at the bottom of the mountain…..

*humming* "Oh this one looks beautiful!" a strange brown four-legged Pokémon said as it picked a daisy. This is when she heard a whistling sound from above, and as she looked up, a green blob seemed to be falling from the sky.

"HOLY SH-" The Pokémon was cut off from its sentence as the blob smashed it in the face and it let out a brief "ouch"…..

(Hours Later)

Flygon soon began to stir and began to realize he survived the crash. "Fucking NidoKing…" Suddenly, something fuzzy underneath him wiggled, tickling him. He looked down and jumped up immediately, sending a surge of pain through his spine. "OW!" This shout was enough to awaken the small Pokémon.

"Huh? What happened…" it looked up and suddenly turned red with rage. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Flygon Sweat-Dropped. "Uh...I'm sorry…uh..."

The Pokémon calmed down, it couldn't be mad, it seemed to be an accident. "My friends call me eve, short for eevee, and you?" Flygon started to feel better when he realized she started to calm down. "Flygon, nice to meet you, sorry for the way we did though." Eevee replied with a sigh "its okay, not the worst thing to happen in my life."

Flygon and eevee sat down as he began to tell her what happened back with the NidoKing, she giggled every now and then at his stubbornness with such a much stronger Pokémon than him, she found that to be… a kind of turn on though. She suddenly shook away the thought in her own disgust '_I just met him!'_

It was Many hours later and it started to rain, so Flygon took eevee under his wings instinctively, making both blush a bit, they laid down next to each other at a comfortable distance and found themselves laying down to go to sleep…

….He didn't mind the rain; he flew through the rain all the time….but sharing the moment with another Pokémon felt…so right…

-EL56: Sorry for the small chapter, it was really only meant to be a small introduction, my future chapters will be bigger.

EL56's Pet eevee: It better be!

EL56: Shudap, Review if you would like something to change and thank you for reading! ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

**EL56: Sorry it took a while, just broke up with my boyfriend and it's been a rough week x_x**

**EL56's Pet Eevee: Yeah, yeah, no one cares just start the freaking chapter.**

**EL56: Screw You!**

**EL56's Pet Eevee: When, Where, and How hard? ;D**

**EL56: ….**

**Flygon: EL56 does not own Pokémon!**

_**Chapter 2: Eevee's New Friend**_

Then sun began to rise as it hit eevee's cheeks, waking her up after a very pleasing sleep next to her newly found friend.

She Unwrapped Flygon's wings from her body and got up to stretch her legs while at the same time trying not to wake her friend up. When she was done, she looked around and began to wonder off to find breakfast.

Eevee found herself in a clearing were a lot of Butterfree gathered. She walked over noticing a petcha berry bush, she remembered beedrill trying to kill her earlier, the honey would make a sweet topping.

Eevee sighed, "Well I hope I can get the honey without being raped by bug types in the process". With this, she bounded off in the direction she had seen the beedrill, carry a large leaf filled with petcha berrys. She also grabbed some herbs that cured stings while she was on her way, to help with any stings the Beedrill may inflict.

Three or Four Hours Later…

Eevee returned to find Flygon still passed out in the grass were she left him in the first place. She thought to herself, 'Wow, he must have been through a lot and been exhausted'. With her nose, she nudged Flygon awake. As a response, she got a small grunt as Flygon began to sit up blinking his eyes.

He stared in disbelief as eevee handed him a leaf with what look like breakfast. He had never had a meal made for him before so he wasn't used to it, non-the-less, he ate is giving soft moans between each bite.

"WOW, thanks for making breakfast eevee, its delicious!" Flygon then took another wide bite from a berry.

Eevee giggled and swallowed her food before replying, "Thanks Flygon, It's the first time iv ever made breakfast for two and I'm glad you liked it". She managed to get the honey with no struggle as the beedrill were busy fighting off a trespassing Seviper, so she used the herbs as seasoning.

Flygon yawned, obviously still tired even after sleeping in. He decided he would go to the lake to wash up and perhaps wake himself up too. Flygon got up and asked eevee if she would like to come. She gently nodded looking down at her sticky paws and blushing heavy with embarrassment. They walked down the dirt path until reaching the lake. However, upon reaching the shore, a Pokémon raised from the water were Flygon was about to drink, causing him to jump back in fright.

A glimmering blue Pokémon faced him and he saw it rubbing the back of its head sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't see you there, the names Squirt, short for Squirtle." Squirtle took Flygon's stubby arm and shook it in a greeting, then did the same with eevee."

"I was down here looking for a waterstone, I need it because it's my girlfriends birthday tomorrow, but enough about me, what brings you guys down to the lake?" Flygon hesitated for a second, but to save him the trouble, eevee answered "We came to was up and wake up" Squirtle Nodded and waddled off with a stone in his hand. He yelled back at the now alone pair "I'll see you around but I have to go, good bye!" He then disappeared into the forest.

Flygon, wondering what that was all about, just sat in the water and began to wash up, noticing eevee on the opposite side of the lake doing the same. 'How long am I going to be traveling with her? I've always been on my own.' He asked himself, yet this question went unanswered as he began to wash the honey off from his arms.

On the other side of the lake, eevee was minding her own business as she climbed out of the water to shake off on dry land.

"Hey! Watch it Bitch!" Eevee, ready to snap, turned around to counter but was stopped when she was face to face with a Pokémon she could sworn she was connected to…

A Vulpix…

"That was unnecessary calling me that, I obviously didn't mean to do it" Eevee, as calm as she could, countered. The Vulpix just huffed and turned its head away obnoxiously, 'Dick' Eevee thought.

Flygon flew over and landed, confused.

Flygon: "Whose this?"

Eevee: "Some obnoxious ass"

Vulpix: "I'm not the bitch mindlessly tossing water everywhere"

Eevee: "I was drying off!"

Vulpix: *Growling* "In the wrong place!"

Eevee was just about ready to pounce on his ass when an all too familiar wing motioned her to step back. Flygon spoke, "We clearly got off on the wrong paw, please, would you like to come traveled a little to clear things up?" Eevee's jaw hit the ground as she gave a 'WHAT THE FUCK!?' look to Flygon, she gasped even more when she heard vulpix's answer.

He sighed "Okay I'll come, sorry, today just isn't my day"

Flygon nodded and motioned both of them to follow him, as he then tried to start a conversation, which eevee practically ignored the whole time; she didn't want to be a part of it and just walked with them, drowned in her own thoughts and feelings.

Flygon exclaimed, it was so loud not only did it snap eevee out of her thoughts, it nearly blew her eardrums. She looked at him, frantically trying to see what was wrong when she noticed his wing caught in something, her and vulpix bounded up to the tree it was caught in to investigate, slightly blushing at the contact of their fur, but this was no time for that, her friend was in a lot of pain and she had to find out why.

When they inspected the tree, she discovered his wing logged in something sharp, it was a trap of some sort, instinctively, Vulpix simply ripped the wing free without thinking (Bad idea) Flygon Screamed another earsplitting howl as he hit the ground with unbearable pain in his wing. Eevee, shocked beyond belief, landed from the tree by his side, vulpix followed, and together they lifted him slightly off the ground to carry him to the nearest place eevee knew could be of some help to them, the home of a friendly Parasect in which eevee had learned so much healing knowledge from, unfortunately, since eevee had none, she had no idea on how to repair hurt wings.

She couldn't help but wonder if her friend was going to be okay, or he was going to be able to fly ever again. She shook the thought from her head 'Of course he will be able to, he survived a head-smashing fate with a large Pokémon, he can pull through this!'

Hours Later…..

Eevee and her friends have arrived at the home of Parasect, She quickly explained, and flygon was moved to the back room, leaving his worried friends behind.

Eevee for some reason, felt it was all her fault, but she was interrupted as the red fire fox Pokémon curled around her, intertwining with her and resting his head on her neck fluff, causing her to blush heavily, although when unnoticed due to the fact her face had already been red with guilt. "Don't worry so much about it eevee, I'm sure Flygon will be perfectly fine, sitting in here sobbing over it and blaming ourselves won't help anything." He was right, it wouldn't help, so there was no point, she rested her head on his warm chest, as they both drifted into a deep sleep, but not before eevee could help but think 'What a week…'

EL56: I hope you enjoyed, please review if there's something you would like to see or that needs to be fixed, and thank you MewLover54 for helping me decide on some things in this chapter :D

EL56's Pet Eevee: Suck up

EL56: *Rolls eyes* anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! :)

Flygon: owie….

Eevee: I hope he will be okay…

Vulpix: Shh… I'm sure he will be…

Random pichu: Hi

EL56: Okay you guys, chapters over so please stop talking!

(Everyone glares at EL56)

*sigh*…


	3. Chapter 3

**EL56: Hey guys! I literally spent all my free time when I got it to get this written! I should be able to post chapter 4 very soon, my head is SWARMING with ideas! :D**

**EL56's Pet Eevee: *Yawns* its midnight, GO TO BED!**

**EL56: NO, I'm not tired!**

**El56's pet Eevee: *Rolls eyes and curls back up***

**EL56: WAKE UP!**

**EL65's pet Eevee: *Snoring***

**Flygon: EL56 does…not…. *falls on face and is fast asleep***

**EL56: ….I do not own pokemon…**

_**Chapter three: Raging Events!**_

Eevee began to stir from her sleep, noticing the grass on the far side of the room rustling; soon the fox fire Pokémon emerged and sat down on the other side of the room, turning his head away from her as he did at the lake. 'Even after this he's going to act like that? Shows me for thinking he was a decent Pokémon.' She thought as she huffed, resting her head on her paws and watched the grassy entrance to the back room, impatient to see her friend again and not have to stare at the obnoxious Pokémon any further.

Eevee sat there, nearing six more hours till finally…..

The grass began to shake as two Pokémon walked out from behind it. Eevee looked up in shock, and sprinted to his side. Flygon chuckled as he walked over to sit down on the stone bench eevee had been sleeping on. Flygon collapsed on his side causing eevee to panic and help him up. He gasped for air and replied to eevee through gritted teeth. "Thank you eevee, you're a great friend". Eevee smiled "Remember what I told you? My 'friends' call me Eve." Eve smiled, as Flygon when she said this.

They both directed their attention to Parasect "Thanks for everything Parasect, I really appreciate it" Eve replied to the bug type Pokémon who just nodded and walked away, Parasect wasn't ever much of a talker, so she shrugged it off and noticed the fox fire Pokémon still were she noticed him last time, he hadn't moved to see if Flygon was okay at all!

Eve: "You can't do anything but think of yourself can you!?" Eve snapped

Vulpix: "What do you mean!?" Vulpix countered.

Eve: "Flygon comes out of the back room for what seemed like about fifth teen hours, and you can't get up to show even a little sympathy!?"

Vulpix: "Unlike you, I don't worry about every little thing! I already knew he was going to be just fine, it wasn't that bad of a trap!" Vulpix snapped back.

Eve was insulted by his idiocy and let out a loud scream as she ran out of the clearing. Flygon glared at Vulpix making him sweat-drop. "That was very unnecessary" Flygon responded. Vulpix defended himself "She started it! I was over there minding my own business when she snapped at me!" Flygon sighed.

"She had a point, since you've been with us, you haven't done anything else but think about your own feelings, you should learn how hurtful words can be" with this, Flygon struggled, but still accomplished flying to the exit and heading back towards the lake, figuring Eve could use some alone time.

Vulpix was now left alone, finally seeing the error of his ways… if only he hadn't done what he had done. He felt horrible, not to mention he made Eevee **(I'll be using Eve from here on out, I'm using it right here because Vulpix isn't her friend, okay I'll shut up.) **cry and that made him feel worst. He decided there was only one thing he could do…he would have to apologize. He sprinted after Eevee following her trail of paw prints and tears.

_**With Flygon…**_

Flygon had flew down to the lake, Parasect ordered him to soak his wing in the water till the pain started to go num. Doing so, he sat in the deep end enjoying the sights of the forest and the sun on his face. He thought to himself 'Besides the havoc back with Vulpix and Eve, today is a beautiful day.'

Flygon was enjoying his alone time at the lake, sadly it was shattered when a loud buzzing sound came from the forest. Flygon sighed 'So much for resting' He flew to the sound, and what he discovered was a shock to him.

A Blue Pokémon he had never seen or heard of before was under attack by a swarm of Beedrill. "These jerks again…." Flygon sighed, he knew these Pokémon where all talk no bite. Flygon used sandstorm, a very small one at that, which moved slowly toward the beedrill, scaring them off before it got near them.

The Pokémon slithered **(Yes slithered) **toward him, grabbing his injured wing with its tail to shake it vigorously. "HOLY ACREUS STOP THAT PLEASE!" Flygon wailed in amazing pain. The Pokémon's eyes widened "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you!?" Flygon gasped "NO SHIT!" The Pokémon suddenly found interest in the ground, beginning to cry softly. Flygon now felt horrible.

Flygon quickly hugged it to make it feel better. He thought to himself 'Oh shit it's a female, only females cry over something like a wail of pain and anger'. The Pokémon recoiled, shocked.

"I'm sorry, my wing was injured and you shook it hard which hurt a lot" The Pokémon calmed down. "Oh okay, I understand, I'm sorry, the names Nair, I'm a Dragonair". Flygon looked confused "Maybe my friends have heard of a Pokémon like you, come with me, you probably got frightened by the Beedrill swarm, I know a place where you can recover." Flygon Smiled, as did Nair "Okay." They then walked/slithered down the dirt path back to Parasect's clearing. **( I know Dragonair don't normally travel out of water, but one did in the show so I'm giving this one the ability to, I mean seriously, how is Flygon expected to be friends with a Pokémon that can live in only one lake and still have an adventure? Any who, enjoy!)**

_**Back With Vulpix…**_

Vulpix had been following the trail for a while now and began to get hungry, he decided to stop at a bush to grab two berries for him and Eevee, as a sort of I'm sorry thing. Vulpix continued to follow the trail until he heard a Pokémon crying in the distance. 'Bingo' he thought. Approaching slowly in order not to be attacked, he stepped towards Eevee. Eve then noticed him and screamed "What do you want!? Why do you have to keep making me feel like SHIT!?" Eve then continued crying, yet, even harder.

Vulpix set down the berries to speak. "I-I-I'm sorry…" Eve glared at him. "NO YOUR NOT!" Vulpix flinched at Eevee's hostility. Yet, he didn't counter, this is something eevee noticed. Vulpix was saddened, remembering what Flygon had said. Vulpix suddenly did something no one could have guessed if you had met him, he hugged Eevee and gave her the berry. She never expected that from Vulpix… 'Maybe he knows what he did after all' she thought as she hugged back and grabbed the berry with her sharp teeth.

Eve blushed, still angry, but found it nice non-the-less. "T-T-Thanks, but t-t-this isn't the end of this…" Eevee announced as she took a bite out of the berry.

Vulpix nodded and sighed "I know it isn't, but hey, it's a start." Eevee giggled as she finished the berry and began to groom/clean herself, repetitively having to tell Vulpix to look away. He started to groom/clean himself too when he finally became bored.

Soon, it began to rain, so the two of them began to walk back to the clearing, Vulpix using his tails to cover Eevee from the rain, making Eevee smile and Vulpix himself to blush, only turning his face faintly redder than the color of his own fur.

_**At Parasect's Clearing…**_

Eve and Vulpix arrived at the clearing to notice Flygon was still out. "Must still be at the lake" Vulpix announced as Eevee nodded and went to go for a small nap at the very far side of the clearing.

Within 20 minutes, the rain began to get worst. 'I hope Flygon gets back soon' Vulpix thought to himself. He heard soft snoring next to him, when he turned he saw Eevee curled up into a ball, finally managing to fall asleep besides the constant beating of the rain.

'She's really cute' he thought, suddenly blushing at his own thought. Suddenly, a strange blue Pokémon exploded from the entrance to the clearing making Vulpix jump up in shock. Flygon soon walked in too, in which managed to settle him down a bit. "Found a new buddy?" Vulpix asked in amusement. Flygon was shocked when he noticed Vulpix's attitude change; this was further shocking as eevee was next to him, calm and sleeping in a curl. He realized Vulpix was still waiting for an answer "Oh sorry, this is Nair" Flygon responded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Eve began to stir, as her eyes suddenly flew open. "A Dragonair!" Eve hissed in disgust. Flygon glared at her for being so rude, as Vulpix's jaw just hit the floor. Eve ran to the back room, followed by Vulpix. Flygon sweat-dropped "Please forgive her, she isn't like that normally." Dragonair nodded and coiled up to sit down in a snake-like fashion. Flygon sat next to her as they waited for the rain to calm down.

_**In The Back Room…**_

Eve was in the back room, shaking in fear. Vulpix sat down next to her, rubbing his tails up and down her back to comfort her; this in turn made Eevee blush, but still angry, and scared. "Eevee what's wrong?" Vulpix kindly questioned.

Eevee: "I-I-I don't want to talk about it…"

Vulpix: "Come on, you can trust me!"

Eevee Looked up into Vulpix's hansom, sparkling blue eyes as he also had a small, curious smirk on his face. Eevee huffed and immediately busted into a fit.

Vulpix: What's wrong?!

Eevee: When I was young long ago, my family was attacked by a Pokémon, a Pokémon that I later found out was a Dragonair. It killed my parents, and raped my sister…..to death….

Eevee's tears started to pour faster, and her wails became louder. Vulpix, shocked, rested his head on the top of hers, repeating the word 'shh' several times in a gentle calm voice.

"Then what happened?" Vulpix asked. Eevee seemed to calm down, but not very much.

Eevee: I managed to escape… but….

Vulpix: "But?"…

Eevee: "I couldn't live with the guilt of abandoning them!" Eevee wailed. "I had to grow up on my own… alone…" Eevee cried.

Eevee buried her face into Vulpix's chest, feeling his warm fur; she began to fully relax, but still a bit shaken up. "Don't worry Eevee, I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you…" Vulpix promised, realizing how flirtatious that sounded. Eevee blushed at these words as she curled up around Vulpix. "T-Thank you Vulpix…" Eevee replied "A-And…call me Eve…" Eve smiled, and Vulpix cuddled into Eve's neck fluff, also smiling. Within minutes, he felt Eevee's heart beat slow, signaling that she was asleep. Vulpix was soon about to enter the same state of sleep and, as his eyes began to close, he thought to himself in his mind. 'I'm not going to let anything happen to you Eevee…but why do I care so much?' he wondered. However, he answered his own question 'Because…I like her….' Before Vulpix could deny this statement his own mind had made, he fell into a deep sleep.

**EL56: Thanks for reading guys and thank you again ML54! :D**

**EL56's Pet Eevee: *Sigh* took you long enough!**

**EL56: Shudap…**

**Eevee: YOU LIKE ME VULPIX?!**

**EL56: SHHH! You don't know that yet!**

**Eve: Oh yea…(Memory erased)…Pie?**

**EL56: Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed, review but don't flame!**

**EL56's Pet Eevee: Or I'll….I'll…idk…Eat you?! YES, EAT YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**EL56: Sup guys! Long time no post! So very sorry for the extremely long wait on this next chapter but I mean….hey…. can you really blame me for spending so much time at the awesome place of Disney world?**_

_**EL56's Pet Eevee: Yes….yes we can.**_

_**EL56: Shut up! No one asked you Q.Q**_

_**EL56's Pet eevee: No, but I bet half the population of readers reading this are thinking the exact same thing.**_

_**EL56: …**_

_**Vulpix: Eeveelover56 does not own Pokémon!**_

_**Chapter 4: Hitting The Road!**_

Vulpix found himself in a dark room, all alone with none of his new friends to be found. "Anyone here!?" Vulpix called.

Silence…

Vulpix wondered deeper and deeper into the darkness, searching for a way out till something heavy plopped down on his back, causing his body to smack the ground and daze him.

He clumsily regained his balance and stood up on his four paws once again, only to be followed by more pain as something clamped its sharp teeth on Vulpix's tail.

"AH! What the hell!?" He shrieked in pain. The Firefox turned around as swiftly as he could to see a familiar face.

Eevee… or… Eve…Stood before him. Covered in blood from head to paws, she walked over and nuzzled his neck lightly. "Oh vulpix… I love you…" Vulpix's eyes shot up in alarm, suddenly forgetting about the blood. "Y-You do!?"

Eve stood up in a slyly fashion with a smirk across her face. "Yep… So much so that I'm afraid I have to…kill you…"  
She pounced on him once more, causing him to tumble backwards.

Vulpix fought with all his might but could no longer control his body. "Don't worry… I'm going to make this as slow and painful as possible" Eve cackled as she drew her claws and slashed Vulpix's neck.

Vulpix wailed a terrifying sound that attempted to say "No!" but was muffled by the blood collecting in his mouth. As suddenly he shot upwards gasping for air as the smell of roasted berries filled his nostrils.

"Breakfast is ready!" Flygon's voice rang through the vines that acted as a door. Eve, lying beside him, Yawned in delight and sprang up "Morning Vulpix" She murmured as she waddled to the kitchen-like area outside the back room.

Vulpix stood there. Thinking, Confused and trying to gather what just happened until a calming thought washed into his head. 'Just a nightmare.' Vulpix concluded as he got up and stretched his legs. He decided not to keep the others waiting any longer and moved to join them at the breakfast rock.

_**At Breakfast:**_

Vulpix sat down at the table still thinking about the nightmare, but decided to shake the thought away and looked around the table-like rock. Flygon was sitting next to Nair, inspecting his food. Nair, clearly not caring about the taste, gulped down the meal faster than vulpix could breathe. Then there was Eve, enjoying her breakfast but shooting a few looks of disgust here and there at Nair. It was clear Eve wasn't going to trust Nair for a good amount of time.

Dispirit to break the silence, Vulpix spoke up. "Thanks for the breakfast Flygon! It's great" Flygon looked up at him. Still unable to fully understand the Pokémon's thoughts and feelings nodded his thanks and turned his attention to Eve who he had last seen bolting into the back room the night before.

"Feeling better today Eve?" Flygon asked.

Eve didn't respond at first, she looked at Vulpix, then to Nair, and finally back to Flygon. "Yea, everything's great Flygon, Thanks."

Flygon smiled although unsure if that was true. "I hope everyone's ready for today."

Everyone at the table but Nair looked up confused. "Today's the day we continue that adventure of ours, remember Eve?" Flygon addressed her.

Her eyes suddenly widened "That's right! I totally forgot about our plans, are you sure your wings are up for it? It was only Two days ago the incident happened." Eve wondered.

Flygon nodded "It wasn't that bad of an injury." Vulpix snickered at this "I told you so Eve". Eve shot a hot glance at the Firefox but calmed down rather quickly and smiled.

Flygon smiled as well "Nair is joining us on our journey, would you like to as well Vulpix? We won't make you."

Without a moment's hesitation, Vulpix nodded "I'd love to join in."

Eve's smile grew wider, even though the thought of Nair coming made her upset; Vulpix coming as well eased her. She was still hostile towards the Pokémon, but after last night, she couldn't help but warm up to him.

Flygon sat up "Well, everyone take what you need and meet back here at noon, be sure to thank Parasect for everything he's done for us while we've been here."

The team nodded and went to prepare.

_**Noon:**_

Nair sat down at the entrance studying the others as they began to join her. 'Am I really about to go on some random adventure with Pokémon I just met out of the blue?' She wondered to herself 'Am I even _ready_ for this? One of the Pokémon here already doesn't like me for whatever reason she has.'

She shrugged it off as Flygon flew over and landed next to her, followed by Vulpix and Eevee who were walking side-by-side. Eevee shot her usual glance of disgust at her, but she just ignored it and turned her head to Flygon who was addressing everyone.

"Thanks for everything Parasect!" Flygon called. The bug type Pokémon just nodded and wondered into the back room once more.

"Everyone ready?" Flygon asked the group. Everyone nodded and Nair gave a slight bounce to go with her reply, deciding she was ready for some action.

"Good" He concluded. The four of them wondered on through the forest, chatting about random nonsense Nair only dipped into every now and then. She was too busy admiring the scenery around her to want to talk. She had never seen this part of the forest before, miles and miles of trees that rustled in the silvery wind. The Butterfree and Beutifly that flew around made the place even prettier as the sun reflected off their dazzling wings.

"Wow" She murmured, just loud enough for Flygon to hear. "Beautiful isn't it?" He whispered. "I've traveled pretty far, and the forest is one of the most beautiful places I have seen so far." He mused, wiggling his nose.

Nair held her breath; she couldn't believe her eyes at the sight of this. A thought suddenly clouded into her head, 'Wow…We haven't even been traveling for an hour and I've seen a part of this forest I've never seen before. Imagine the places we will see, the things we can do there, the new friends we can meet…I'm so glad I found this Flygon when running from the Beedrill.' She smiled and continued to look around, fascinated.

_**With Eve during this:**_

Eve looked around at the rest of the group. Flygon was chatting with Vulpix about something, and Nair seemed to have her head in the clouds about something with a dumb look on her face. Eve just looked ahead of her, watching the horizon until Vulpix leaned over and brushed his tails alongside her back, causing her to blush. Vulpix ignored it "You okay Eve? You seem a little…Off…"

Eve sighed deeply "I'll be fine, just thinking about a few things" Vulpix nodded.

The whole team stopped immediately as a familiar blue Pokémon appeared before them. "Hey squirt!" Flygon shouted, although it seemed as if he didn't hear him.

They got closer and this time, Eve called to him "Squirt!" This time he heard us and bounded over happily. "Hey, been a few days, how you guys…er…girls…been?" Squirt seemed to notice the new members, Vulpix and Nair, so she introduced them and he simply nodded.

"So what's been up with you lately squirt?" Flygon asked. Squirt pointed over to a nest near the river, from what we could see…A female Simipour was fast asleep. "Me and my girl over there have just been relaxing near the river, nothing special, she just recently evolve from a Panpour a few days ago on her B-day, as you know, so she's been practicing her abilities…sad to say…I'm her practice dummy, and she doesn't go easy" Squirt rubbed his tied eyes but opened them again almost instantly. "Aha! Give me a second!" He ran back to the nest and sprinted back in a hurry.

Squirt extended his arm with a red stone gleaming in his hand. "You're a Vulpix right? Well, I found this one day and couldn't pass it up, it's rare, but I don't evolve with it, it's a Firestone. Think you can take it instead?" His eyes gleamed with delight.

Vulpix hesitated, and shook his head "I don't think I'm ready to evolve yet" Vulpix sweat-dropped at the thought of evolving… His body wiggling… moving… rumbling… glowing… the thought horrified him, 'Besides…I'm not ready to evolve just yet.'

Squirt nodded "How about you eevee?" Eve looked at him for a moment and replied "I'm not ready to evolve, and I'm not sure what evolution road I want to take, sorry but I'm going to have to deny the offer as well."

Flygon took the stone and placed it in his bag. "I promise we will find use for it at some point Squirt"

Squirt nodded "Well, I better head back; it was nice seeing you guys again! If you ever need anything, I'm here!"

The team nodded and waved farewell to Squirt, at the slight chance of never seeing him again, and with that thought, Eve felt a ping in her heart… After this… she will never see this forest again…The Pokémon…the places in it she grew up with… the friends…

It didn't bother her for long… She was with friends… _her_ friends. She was ready for the road ahead of them, no matter what lied ahead, and this she was sure of.

The team stopped near the river and set up camp with a fire provided by Vulpix. 'God he's cute…' Eve shook the thought from her head quickly, embarrassed by it. She lied down next to Flygon like she did when she first met him and slowly began to drift away into her dreams.

_**EL56: Hey guys! Please review but don't flame! Hope the wait was worth it, it won't happen again!**_

_**EL56's pet eevee: Yes it will….You know you can't predict the future...**_

_**EL56: SHUT UP!**_

_**Vulpix: … Really? Every time? Must you fight? Can't you just get along?**_

_**EL56 and EL56's pet eevee: NO ONE ASKED YOU MR. FIGHT WITH EEVEE ALOT!**_

_**Vulpix: …**_

_**EL56: Thanks everyone! I plan to make the chapters longer and more eventful in the future, mean while,just hang with me Mkay? Thanks again!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**EL56: Hey guys! New chapter! For the viewers who haven't already noticed my profile as of today 8/16/13, I will be posting a new story, this will be posted very soon.**_

_**EL56's pet Eevee: It doesn't even include Pokemon... why are you mentioning it on a POKEMON story?**_

_**EL56: I don't know... maybe they would be interested in it?**_

_**EL56's pet Eevee: Not if they came to read about Poke-.**_

_**EL56: MOVING ON... I apologize for anything unusual in this chapter, I recently had to switch from Microsoft Word to OpenOffice after my **_

_**time-trail, so I'm learning things again. I'll shut up and let the chapter start! Nair, disclaimer!**_

_**Nair: EeveeLover56 does not own Pokemon... Thank god... Eevee would become the new Pikachu...**_

_**Chapter 5: Romance Under The Moon.**_

Flygon began to stir as the rising of the morning sun beamed down on the vast clearing. He looked around and noticed he was the first one awake, so he took advantage of this time and moved down towards the river to clean up a bit.

On his way there, he stopped to gather ingredients for breakfast this morning, packing them in his Spinarak-silk bag.

He set it down at a safe distance from the water and settled in on the side, soaking in the moving body of water. Flygon closed his eyes and smiled 'Just like old times' He visioned back when he was just a Trapinch soaking in the oasis back home, before he was...abducted...But he didn't want to think about that at the time, he sat there, enjoying himself. He had always liked water, even as a dirt dwelling Trapinch, water always fascinated him.

A few moments later, a small noise appeared from behind him as Vulpix wondered out from behind the bushes. "Hey Vulpix, come to wash up too?" Flygon greeted him. Vulpix shook his head "I'm a fire type remember?" Flygon nodded "Right..." Flygon then rested his head back and sighed.

Vulpix tilted his head slightly "Thats washing?" Flygon shook his head "No...I just like to sit here and soak in the water... it feels great" Vulpix just grunted and yawned.

"I'm going to go and take these to make breakfast" Vulpix said as he took the bag and began walking back to the campsite. "Alright, but remember, Eve is allergic to Manga Berry spices!" Vulpix shouted back "I know!"

Flygon was alone again. He decided he should get to washing and swam to the deep end.

_**With Eevee:**_

Eve sat up and dusted herself off lightly with her tail. She then began to stretch her back as Nair woke up. She shot a look of pure hatred at her that made Nair jump. "Well... Good morning to you too I guess..." Nair said, offended.

Eve just huffed, turned away and began to lick herself clean. Nair looked away to avoid awkwardness and finally managed to mouth out "Why is it you hate me so much?"

Eve stopped immediately and sighed. "I just do okay!?" Eve began to walk off but Nair stopped her in her tracks by slithering in-front of her and denying Eve passage.

"No!" Nair shouted. "You hate me, and I want to know EXACTLY why!" Nair announced, head high with anger.

Eve just stared back at her, anger swelling into here eyes, before bursting into tears, collapsing on the ground, and rolling into a ball as if trying to hide.

Nair looked at Eve on the ground and sighed. "Fine, don't tell me.." She got up and slithered off to find Flygon.

Eve stood up on her four legs and smirked. 'Works every time...' she thought as the Firefox Pokemon walked in with Flygon's bag.

"Whats in the bag?" Eve wondered. Vulpix dropped the bag and spread out four large rock pallets and started smashing berries on them."Its breakfast" Vulpix replied,"Oh okay." Eve nodded as her stomach growled at the sight of food.

Eve just smiled red fox. She forgot all about the arguments they had when they first met, even if that was barley a week ago, she came to trust Vulpix now.

"Need any help?" Eve finally asked. "I'm done..." Vulpix said awkwardly. "You've been staring at me the whole time for like five minutes and it's kinda creepy" Vulpix said, although knowing well he half didn't mind it.

Eve blushed intensely but covered her blush with one paw as she grabbed her plate in her mouth and flicked her tail against Vulpix's nose to signal her thank.

He nodded and went in search of the others to tell them breakfast was ready soon. Leaving Eve to ponder in her thoughts, her main focus being her attitude towards Vulpix lately... she didn't quite understand it...

_**At the river with Flygon and Nair! (This is going on while Eve is with Vulpix):**_

Flygon was just about to get out of the river when Nair appeared from the trees and cannon balled right on top of him, slamming him beneath the water.

Flygon resurfaced, gasping for air and holding on to Nair rather closely. Nair, feeling awkward and sorry at the same time, simply grabbed a hold of him _(Like coiled around him in a snake-like fashion) _till he calmed down and set him free.

"Nair..." Flygon calmly said as he gathered his breath "PLEASE! For Arceus's sake! Stop surprising me like that!" Flygon continued to pant.

Nair was shocked and held a sorry look on her face. "I'm so very sorry Flygon! I didn't see you there... I just wanted to feel the water on my skin again..." As she said this, she wiggled around in the water, allowing the sun to beam down on her as the water splashed against her scales.

Flygon just stared at her for what was at least five seconds, slightly drooling before snapping out of it and addressing here "I-its alright Nair, you just made me jump is all"

Nair just winked at him, causing confusion that was quickly ended as the bushes shook once more with Vulpix appearing on the other side. "Hey guys, breakfast is nearly ready for you guys, just giving you the heads up."

Nair pouted "I just got in..." Vulpix nodded "I'll keep yours wrapped in leaves for you to eat later if you want" Nair nodded and Vulpix wondered back towards camp.

_**30 Minutes Later:**_

_Vulpix gathered together his supplies as the others did the same, it was time to get a move on again as Eve broke the silence "Say Flygon...were are we heading?"_

_Flygon sweat-dropped "Uh...I never thought of that..." Eve fell over in surprise at that answerer and Vulpix addressed him. "Did you think we would just be randomly wandering across random lands the whole time without a target destination?"_

_Flygon rubbed his head sheepishly "Kinda what I would always do when on my own... did you guys have anything in mind?" The group shook there heads as everything was packed._

_Nair pulled the map from Flygon's bag and smiled. "This place looks nice, its called, Cinnabar island resort, its a pretty far way east... but it looks worth-while to check into."_

_Eve shook her head at the Dragonairs stupidity "So what? Four Pokemon are going to just waltz into a network area for humans?"_

_Nair shrugged "Why not?"** (Insert Pokemon pun here, hue hue hue) **Nair wondered._

_Flygon and Vulpix just nodded "Looks nice, lets head east then" The team aside from Eve just head onward. "Wait up guys!" she called as she wondered after them._

_**Perspective switched to Nair:**_

_Nair and the team bounded down the path, but this time, she wasn't so cheery. She had two main things on her mind, one being how suddenly attracted to Flygon she knew she had become lately and the fact a certain brown Pokemon hated her guts just because._

_She creep-ed steadily closer and closer to Flygon, blushing at her own motives and eventually,Flygon addressed her, making her jump a little. "Everything going okay with you Nair?" He started the conversation, still looking straight ahead._

_She just sighed "I want to know why Eve hates me." Nair wasn't going to dare confess her feelings to him, she doesn't exactly know what they are right now._

_Flygon just scratched his chin. "Plead as much as you want, shes probably not going to tell you, some people just hate others for no reason."_

_Nair groaned "But can we really be a team with one member hating the other?"_

"_No, but I figure with enough time, Eve will learn to grow up to you, shes going to have to at some point."_

_'True...I guess...' Nair pouted in her thoughts._

_She just sighed and continued to walk with the others down this very narrow pathway,_

_as they reached the end of it._

"_Alright guys, lets stop here, its getting late and we have covered enough ground." Flygon announced._

_Everyone collapsed, and began setting up camp once more. **( I hope this day didn't seemed to rushed to you guys, I wanted a chapter that would focus between thoughts, feelings, and relationships between the characters, I didn't see that becoming very possible if all they were doing was walking... and walking... its not like I can just say HEY, THIER AT THE ISLAND NOW, and have it make sense , so yea, I hope the day wasn't too rushed!)**_

_**About an hour later:**_

_Eve lied there, unable to fall asleep as she simply watched the stars twinkle in the sky. She sighed and got up, deciding to go for a small walk in an attempt to tire her._

_She strolled down a path and discovered a small hill, not to far from this group. She sat at the top, and looked up with a perfect view of the stars above her, and miles of forest ahead of her. 'This is going to be a long journey...' she thought._

_Several minutes went by as She sat there, lost in thought, when a familiar face appeared from the bushes, making her smile._

"_Hey Vulpix... couldn't sleep neither?"_

_Vulpix shook his head "I saw you leave the camp when your paw steps woke me up... I was just worried about you" He then sat next to her and placed his tails on her back._

_Eve smiled harder "Thanks..." Vulpix shook his head "Don't mention it Eve... I'm here for you."_

_Eve nodded and nuzzled into his neck, causing both to blush and lie down "I know you are..." she managed to whisper before they both fell sleep next to one another under the stars._

_**EL56's pet Eevee: Aw...**_

_**EL56: Someone seems touched... **_

_**EL56's pet Eevee: *Wipes away a tear* Uh...um...No...I was just saying aw as in um...Aw...I expected something BETTER!**_

_**EL56: Fine... Well your opinion doesn't matter anyways! I just hope the viewers enjoyed it. Please review, but don't flame! Once again, this was mainly filler and made to help the readers see the connections between the characters.**_


End file.
